


Maybe You Should Just Wear Pants

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Next time we're having a strip show, Sex is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy clothing is hard to take off and Yasuko is a dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Should Just Wear Pants

**Author's Note:**

> ...Okay so this was written for a roleplay, really. But I decided to post it here because why not?
> 
> The only important context you really need is that within the roleplay, Souji is a fan of lolita clothing (but is unable to wear it himself), so his genderbent counterpart just dresses like that regularly.

Yasuko never had any problems with the way Satomi dressed. In fact, she looked downright adorable every day in those fancy dresses of hers.

And yet, right now, she had never been more angry at an article of clothing in her life.

It wasn't even a singular piece of clothing that was upsetting her. Satomi just had too many goddamn _layers_ on. Yasuko had, like most sensible women, only worn a shirt and pants that day (both of which were on the floor a bit away) but she was pretty sure Satomi had on at least three skirts. And out of those possible three, Yasuko didn't even know how to start taking them off. The top one went all the way up to her waist, on top of her shirt(s?), so there went her ability to even get _that_ off.

Satomi wasn't helping at all. Both her arms and legs were wrapped around her, and she kept pressing kisses along Yasuko's neck. Yasuko wouldn't normally have a problem with this, either, but it meant that she couldn't see the Satomi's ensemble particularly well. She at least tried running her hands up and down Satomi's front in an attempt to find a zipper or buttons or something, but that didn't seem to be working, either.

Pride too strong to give up and ask for help, Yasuko wormed her hand underneath Satomi's skirt, hoping to either feel a zipper or at least be able to try and shimmy it off of Satomi's waist. Not only did she not accomplish either goal, but her hand got stuck. Her attempts to free it just ended with her injuring her wrist. " _Ow_ , goddammit!" she hissed.

Satomi frowned, pulling away to look at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, um... Uh, well, my hand got stuck..." Yasuko said sheepishly, trying (and failing) again to pull her hand out.

"Oh..." Satomi said. She...cast a spell, used voodoo magic, worked some goddamn miracles, _something_ Yasuko was unable to do herself, which both freed Yasuko's hand and got the skirt loose enough that Satomi could sit up for a moment and slide it off.

And yep, there were definitely three skirts.

"...Thanks," Yasuko mumbled, trying to sound less embarrassed than she was. Satomi hummed and went back to her neck as Yasuko realized her problems weren't over just yet.

She still had _no idea whatsoever_ how to get that shirt off. It had some collar or...something? And it was, like, on her neck, or...fuck, she didn't know, how the hell did Satomi even get all this on? She didn't have nearly this much trouble with her school uniform, and Yasuko was beginning to think she should set down a rule that Satomi was only allowed to wear that for something like this.

She continued to try and feel around in vain for _something_ that could get this thing off when Satomi started being Not Helpful again. She had already gotten Yasuko's bra off (shit, what if Satomi had on some weird complicated lolita bra or something?) and was mouthing at her nipples and moving her tongue and— fuck, she couldn't even concentrate right now.

Yasuko moaned loudly, momentarily too distracted to continue trying. She managed to snap out of it eventually, just in time to discover that her hand had gotten stuck on Satomi's shirt, tangled in ribbons that she hadn't managed to notice earlier.

"H-Hey, wait a second, Satomi—" Yasuko said. She pushed her back, but used more force than she intended, making Satomi fall backwards and causing herself to fall on top of her.

And on top of her hand.

"Gaaaaah, shit!" Yasuko swore, and without thinking, tried to pull her hand back. She didn't accomplish that, of course, and only managed to injure her hand further. Again.

"W-What happened?" Satomi asked, eyes widening.

"My _wrist_ ," Yasuko groaned, trying to tug it free with her other hand.

Satomi quickly undid her shirt (how was she _doing that!?_ ) and managed to pull Yasuko's hand away. Yasuko didn't even have the energy to admire the fact that Satomi was now (finally) at least half naked, and she sighed, flopping back down on the futon and rolling onto her side. She didn't really think she could do anything with that hand anymore, anyway.

"Um...you okay...?" Satomi asked.

"No," Yasuko said shortly.

"Oh..." Satomi said, frowning. Yasuko sighed again, and Satomi awkwardly rubbed her shoulder. "Err, did you still want to...?"

"Maybe later," Yasuko mumbled. "...But keep your clothes off."


End file.
